1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to performing printhead maintenance in an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus that reduces the amount of noise generated during printhead maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, includes a maintenance station that performs maintenance operations to preserve the life of the associated printhead. For example, an ink jet printer includes an ink jet printhead having a plurality of ink jetting nozzles formed in a nozzle plate. Such a maintenance station for an ink jet printer includes a printhead wiper and a printhead capping mechanism. The printhead wiper is used for wiping residual ink from the nozzles of the ink jet printhead after completion of printing and the capping mechanism is used to cap the ink jet printhead for storage. The wiping and capping operations prevent the nozzles from becoming blocked with contaminants, such as dried ink and accumulated paper dust, thereby extending the life of the ink jet printhead.
One such maintenance station is configured to minimize the occupied space. The maintenance station includes a movable maintenance sled that supports the wiper and capping mechanism. A maintenance housing surrounds the maintenance sled and includes guide slots for receiving corresponding guide pins of the maintenance sled. When the printhead carrier that carriers the ink jet printhead engages an engaging member of the maintenance sled, the guide pins are caused to ride along the guide slots, enabling the movable maintenance sled to be shifted from a lowered position to a raised position, where the printhead cap engages the ink jet printhead. However, when the movable maintenance sled is moved from a lowered position to the raised position, an unacceptable amount of noise may be generated, for example, due to the impact of the printhead carrier with the engaging member of the maintenance sled, the printhead carrier impacting a hard stop at the capping position, and/or as the guide pins of the maintenance sled contact a surface of the respective guide slots in the maintenance housing, such as the rigid end-stops of the respective guide slots of the maintenance housing.
What is needed in the art is an imaging apparatus that reduces the amount of noise generated during printhead maintenance.